1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device; and more particularly relates to a mobile device with a rotatable front cover to cover or reveal a display.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a known mobile device 10 that has a housing 12 having a keyboard generally indicated as 14, a front cover 16 having a display 18, two corners 20, 22 and a side 24 inbetween the two corners 20, 22, and a hingeable mounting assembly 26 for rotatably coupling the front cover 16 to the housing 12 for covering or revealing the keyboard 18. The hingeable mounting assembly 26 couples the front cover 16 to the housing 12 along the side 24 and symmetrically inbetween the two corners 20, 22 so that the front cover 16 has to be turned 180 degrees to cover or reveal the keyboard 12. The known mobile device is disclosed in WO 01/77786 A2, entitled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Data Processing Display.xe2x80x9d Another example of this mobile device is shown in a brochure under the name xe2x80x9cHiptopxe2x80x9d, distributed by a company named Danger, Inc. in Palo Alto, Calif.
This 180 degree rotatable cover design of the mobile device 10 in FIG. 1 has many disadvantages. For example, the known mobile device is not easily opened and closed with one hand. Instead, the mobile device 10 would appear to require two hands to open and close the device, one hand to hold the housing, and the other hand to rotate the front cover 180 degree to cover or reveal the keyboard. Moreover, after the front cover of the known mobile device is rotated 180 degrees, any text 18a on the display would appear to be rotated upside down in relation to the orientation of the keyboard so the user may not have access to a properly oriented keyboard to create a message. In view of this, the mobile device 10 appears to need special text orienting circuitry or software to account for the correct orientation of the display text in relation to the keyboard depending on when the keyboard to covered to revealed, which is likely to increase the overall cost of the device. Moreover still, when opening and closing the mobile device 10, a user does not know which way to turn the front cover 16 in relation to the housing 12 to cover or reveal the keyboard, i.e. clockwise or counterclockwise. This is particularly important when signal connections between the housing and front cover pass through the hingeable mounting assembly. If the front cover 16 may be continuously rotated in one direction 30 or the other, over and over again, then special, and likely more expensive, signal connections appear likely to be needed to take into account for this possibility.
Other known approaches have the keyboard available all the time or mechanisms that require different user interface layouts (and/or square displays) while the keypad is used.
In its broadest sense, the present invention provides a new and unique mobile device including a housing having a keyboard, a front cover having a display and one or more corners, and a hingeable mounting assembly for rotatably coupling the front cover to the housing about an axis substantially perpendicular to planes of respective faces of the keyboard and the display for covering or revealing the keyboard. The hingeable mounting assembly couples one corner of the front cover to the housing so that the front cover can be turned 90 degrees to cover or reveal entirely the keyboard.
The mobile device includes a connection for providing signals between the housing and the front cover. The connection may be an electrical connection and may include flex technology. The front cover may include soft keys, display function keys, or a combination thereof.
This design has many advantages over the known mobile device. For example, the mobile device of the present invention is easily opened and closed with one hand. From a closed position, one hand may hold the housing, while the thumb of the hand rotates the front cover 90 degree to reveal the keyboard. From an open position, one hand may hold the housing and the display may be pressed closed against the body, a table, etc. Moreover, after the front cover of the known mobile device is rotated 90 degrees, any text on the display will appear to be correctly in relation to the orientation of the keyboard. In view of this, the known mobile device does not need to contain special circuitry to correct the orientation of the text in relation to the keyboard. Moreover still, when opening and closing the device, the user knows which way to rotate the front cover in relation to the housing to cover or reveal the keyboard, i.e. clockwise or counterclockwise. In view of this flex technology may be used for signal connections that are passed through the hingeable mounting assembly. The front cover is not likely to be continuously rotated in the same direction over and over again.